


[OP]關於那些在海上的雜事

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Story Collection, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: ！一些隨手敲的片段，短篇雜，沒有連續，可單篇分開閱讀！有些很短有些很長！只想寫些愚蠢日常！CP很多，BL&BG都有！不定時更新





	1. 失職

 

  


 

 

無視於一身狼狽與仍在淌血的傷口，他們的船長甩開甚平的攙扶，氣勢萬千跳上千陽號的船頭，右手壓著草帽，深深吸了一口氣後對著整船發出了震天的巨大怒吼：「香吉士───────────！！！」

  


 

「你是我的廚師──────！！！！」戴草帽的少年如此宣布，甚至用上了些許霸氣，彷彿要將過往的陰霾與不甘一掃而盡，音量大的幾乎能傳遞到整個蛋糕島：「不是劍士！！不是狙擊手！！不是航海是也不是船醫！！！你就是我的廚師──────！！！！！」

  


 

「你要是不當廚師的話，全船都會餓死───────！！！！！！」

  


 

「聽到了沒有─────！！！！！」

  


 

所以那種差勁的謊言還是別再來了，船上只要有一個職業騙子就夠了。

  


 

香吉士扔了剩下半截的香菸，抬頭望著他的船長，後者神色堅定，微微皺緊的眉頭固執的一如當年他邀他上船時的模樣。

  


 

_『做我的廚師吧。』_

  


 

布魯克看著他們的廚子安靜了幾秒，隨後露出了他們全都熟悉的那種，自信與挑釁參半的小流氓笑容。

  


 

「啊啊，知道了，混帳船長。」

 


	2. 宣告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：索香

要說草帽一行人兩年後最大的轉變是什麼，要屬「尋找索隆」這一無聊的遊戲終於大大降低了難度，歸功於船上廚子傑出的見聞色霸氣，綠髮劍士被認領回船上的時間從以前的「誤打誤撞遇到其他夥伴」及「招來海軍引發騷動吸引船長注意在航海士抓狂前被橡膠人彈回船上」急遽縮短到「香吉士我們準備要出航了快去找那個白癡」以及「那個青苔頭臭劍士最好別給娜美小姐天任何麻煩」。

 

看在偉大航道的份上，主動跟被動的差別足以讓他們跪地痛哭，喬巴再晚個兩年研發藥物都不礙事。

 

現在他們只要看著廚子一臉爆躁的跳下船，通常在吃完香吉士精心準備的茶點之前，就能看到一黃一綠邊吵邊打的回到千陽號上──考慮到這一船的人吃飯的架勢與速度，以及船長的無底洞胃袋，他們完全不懷疑香吉士是直線衝到目標物旁邊再狂奔回來的。

 

「真是了不起的才能啊。」掛在船邊的騙人布用望遠盯著香吉士下船的方向，過沒多久就看到失蹤人口被領回家，那頭綠髮不能更顯眼了，狙擊手捧著茶杯十分感嘆：「那傢伙果然是怪物……嘛、喬巴你能那麼快的找到索隆嗎？」

「畢竟索隆味道比較重的話，要找還是可以的，只是不會像香吉士那麼快喔。」同樣掛在船邊的小小船醫捧著臉頰若有所思，他有靈敏的嗅覺不假，但在感知方面還是差了一節，「而且香吉士全力衝刺的話，幾乎沒人能跟的上呢。」連在海中的速度都快能跟魚人比拼了，更何況是在陸地上，他們的廚子可是全船唯一一個能掩護陸海空戰力的存在，唯一的缺點是對手僅限男性。

「廚子小哥這次花的時間超級SUPER────！！」

佛朗基報了一個時間給他倆做記錄，不遠處，考古學家默默從口袋中掏了貝里扔給橘髮的航海士，笑的十分詭異，最近他們開始了新玩法，不賭劍士與廚子回來的時間了，他們改賭其他的。

 

只有活了過半世紀的布魯克知道他們在賭什麼。

 

如果香吉士十次裡面有九次都能用驚人的速度把人帶回來，那最後一次他們幹什麼去了，不就昭然若揭嗎？

兩個蠢才。

 

「呦呵呵呵呵呵────年輕真好啊。」


	3. 威嚴

佛朗基、布魯克跟騙人布聯手撲上去都沒能制住他，無視幾乎染紅地面的血液，綠髮的劍士狂怒的推開他的夥伴們，獸一般的眼神無比銳利，像是要刺穿現場所有人，卻誰也都沒有看進去。

  
  


航海士在旁叫喊，嚴重的耳鳴造成強烈的暈眩感，他聽不進去半個字，遠方傳來陣陣爆炸聲，三把刀沾染無數血跡，綠髮的劍士這輩子從未如此迅速且正確的回到千陽號上，刀刃不斷揮舞，踏出的每一步都帶著絕對的殺意，彷彿地獄闖出來的修羅。

  
  


沒察覺身上的傷口因劇烈的動作而撕裂開來，佛朗基再次制住他想舉刀的右手，騙人布在旁聲淚俱下，和道從他的嘴中掉落，索隆終於聽見自己沙啞又失控的聲音：「……不是、聽我說──！白癡廚子他───！！！！」

  
  


「索隆」

  
  


「我不、放開我───！要回去、咳咳───！！」他急切的爭辯，該死的，他必須要讓他們知道， _他必須要讓他們知道_ ：「────手！他媽的──喬巴在哪裡！！！！他────該死、！！ **喬巴！！！！** ！！！」

  
  


「索隆」

  
  


「他、捲眉───── _海樓石─────_ ！！！」

  
  


「 **索隆。** 」

  
  


第三次，他們船長站在他面前，聲音低沉而嚴肅，就這一次，他停下所有抗爭的舉動，茫然的瞪著船長，左手終於握不住秋水掉落在地，鬼徹仍然微微震顫著。

  
  


草帽遮住了魯夫半邊的臉頰，他未與任何人對視，除了他的劍士。

  
  


「沒事的」魯夫說，聲音冷靜且穩重，完全沒有平時的莽撞輕浮，他蹲在半跪在地的索隆面前，就這一句話，讓劍士原本狂亂不安的情緒瞬間靜了下來。

  
  


血液落在千陽號的夾板上，沒有人說話，他的呼吸脫離急促的狀態，逐漸歸於平緩。

  
  


一個巨大的笑容掛在魯夫的臉上，他們的船長信誓旦旦的保證：「我們會找到他的，相信他吧。」


	4. 錯頻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：索香

最初，他以為船上的廚子跟劍士感情很差，天天嘲諷對方，一言不合就大打出手，就連戰鬥途中都能抽空攻擊對方，對彼此的厭惡程度恐怕比對敵人還重，這讓他無法停止擔心，深怕哪一天脾氣同樣爆躁的兩人動了真格會出事，直到船長一本正經的笑著跟他說：「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，他們啊，只是在玩而已。」

  
  


「那是男子漢SUPER─────的語言！」站在一旁的船工慷慨激昂的補充，附帶一發超強烈的雷射光砲彰顯他對此事的看法，順便獵捕剛浮出水面準備要攻擊他們的海王類，絢爛又浮誇的光束成功讓魯夫、騙人布與喬巴三人淚光閃閃站在船頭，在那充滿對機器人巨大的崇拜與感動之下，小船醫不知怎麼的就信了他倆的鬼話。

  
  


後來他們經歷了一系列的冒險、戰鬥、痛苦的離別與充滿自信的重逢，時間過的太快使得他差點把這事忘在腦後。

  
  


兩年後他發現船上的廚子跟劍士感情更差了，以前還能說上一句完整的句子給對方當指示，現在索隆一個眼神就能讓香吉士把腿抬起來將對方踢到空中攻擊，船上的能力者落海也能維持一個救人一個殺敵的狀態，外出打野食的時候香吉士也不用特意指揮綠髮的劍士，該架的鍋該生的火該弄來的獵物，完全略過語言交流這一動作，各負各的職責，不多也不少，他甚至意外發現，香吉士跟索隆說話的時候會故意只用單字表達，例如：「船，留守，物資，海軍」，好像一整個連貫的句子他都不屑說一樣。

  
  


到底是為什麼啊？明明那麼久的時間都沒見面了！船醫攪著一對小蹄子，神色擔憂。

 

相較於他的不安，戴草帽的船長專心致志的狂吃廚子做好的特製風味燒烤，瞄了一眼那兩人之間奇妙的氛圍後，蠻不在乎的說：「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，感情真好啊，他們。」

  
  


喬巴震驚了。

 

「咦咦咦咦───？！！那樣是感、感情好嗎？！」可是明明除了交纏的殺氣以外就剩動刀動腿了說？

  
  


盡責接續兩年前的對話，船工張開巨大的機械手掌，包住他戴帽子的頭一陣好揉，朗爽的回他：「沒錯！喬巴啊！！男子漢SUPER的語言就是靠肉體與拳頭交流出來的！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！」

  
  


這種硬派風格你懂嘛！太SUPER了啊─────！！！

 

就像海上男兒的故鄉在內心一樣。

  
  


小船醫又信了他倆的鬼話，再一次，坐在附近的娜美扶著額頭嘆氣，對於要糾正這船人的言行與認知感到職業上的疲累，只有羅賓無比愉快摀著嘴巴呵呵呵呵的笑。

  
  
  
  
  


後來他發現香吉士不是只有對索隆是這種態度，還有一個人享有類似的同等待遇──海賊同盟的另一名船長，特拉法爾加‧羅，難以從外表判斷其意圖，莫測難辨性格惡劣且不太好相處的死亡外科醫生。

  
  


也許是出生地相同吧，屬於北海的奇妙電波，那兩人之間的互動總帶著點無法介入的磁場。

 

常常羅說到一半，香吉士就已經完全理解他的重點跟邏輯了，這還不是只有局限在籌謀計劃上，其他地方也適用。

  
  


比方說現在，一個在廚房忙著準備晚餐，另一個則囂張的反坐在餐桌椅上────

  
  


有著黑眼圈的外科醫生突然叫了金髮的廚師：「喂。」

  
  


「啊？」香吉士不耐煩的瞪著他，醫生沒說話，反到高傲的抬起下巴，眼神銳利卻帶著點挑釁的味道，對視幾秒後香吉士嘖了一聲，轉頭回去，不耐煩的回答：「啊啊，知道了，再吵當心我踹死你。」，被威脅的紅心海賊團團長則露出囂張的勝利微笑。

  
  


全程不過半分鐘，坐在同一個空間內的喬巴完全無法理解那三十秒內發生了什麼事。

 

他們總共說了十五個字，十五個字裡面有四個還只是沒有意義的發音。

 

然後羅獲得他要的了，就這麼簡單。

  
  


喬巴頓悟了。

 

戰鬥時的香吉士很可靠，身為王下七五海的羅實力想必也不凡。

 

難道這就是成為男子漢必須要學會的語言嗎？

 

太、太帥了啊啊啊啊啊───────！！！！！！

 

內心尖叫不已的喬巴雙眼冒著巨大的星星，決定要在最短的時間內加入成熟男人的行列。

  
  
  
  


沒幾天後，千陽號的眾人發現自家船醫明顯的轉變──詭異的那種。

  
  


比方說，當騙人布代替香吉士走出來問他中午想吃什麼的時候，喬巴沒有歡呼著說要吃棉花糖或甜食，反到瞪著一雙圓潤的小鹿眼，雙手插腰仰頭看著騙人布，表情十足自信，大聲的說：「嗯！」

  
  


「…………蛤？」騙人布困惑的看著他，對於這個嗯是什麼意思完全抓不到重點，他只好又重複了一次：「嘛、香吉士叫我問你想吃什麼當午餐，你……？」。

  
  


喬巴不說話，下巴抬的更高了。

  
  


「……喬、喬巴，你在幹嘛……？」

  
  


「嗯！」

  
  


小船醫還用鼻孔噴氣，就像迷你、多毛、可愛版的羅羅亞‧索隆，只不過他職業是醫生。

  
  


目睹全程，終於忍無可忍的娜美大步衝進廚房，怒氣沖沖的爆走，在幾聲驚人的哀嚎與碰撞聲過後，帶壞孩子的一干人等全被揍趴在地。

  
  


有些誤會是要不得的，請謹記在心，航海士冷漠的表示。

  
  
  


這次就連羅都沒敢回嘴。

  
  



	5. 電話蟲飼養規章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於電話蟲的，我就是，覺得這幫蝸牛，可愛到爆炸。

●Moby Dick號的場合  
  
  
  
　　Moby Dick號的資訊室存放著數百隻的電話蟲，每一個新加入的船員都得學習如何照顧這群無害又友善的小生物，將電話蟲分門別類安放，避免產生排擠或霸凌的事件發生，雖然他們絕對不會讓電話蟲們出現搶食飼料的狀況，還提供常年控溫的舒適環境，可當仔細觀察這些小生物後，不難發現這幫電話蟲或多或少都沾染上其主的性格。  
  
　　特別是某幾隻個性鮮明的電話蟲。  
  
　　比方說Haruta為了不讓海軍的電話蟲拒絕工作，還跟Kingdew一起將資訊室的某個小區塊改造成迷你的小海軍基地，成功騙得電話蟲們的信任，精緻程度讓每個船員看到的時候都有了想炸毀的衝動。  
  
　　又比如當年他們可是費了好一番工夫，經過無數天的觀察才確定Marco的電話蟲是真的睡不飽而不是學Marco頂著沉重半垂的眼皮慵懶的窩在鳥巢裡，為避免電話蟲過勞死，飼養員用盡千方百計才說服Marco的電話蟲，做為一隻傳聲用的蝸牛，他沒有再生能力，所以那個累是真的累不是模擬出來的累，如果它不好好休息的話他們只能含淚把它放生，嚇的電話蟲從此照表休息，非工作時間Marco就是得找備用的電話蟲來用（一隊隊長本人並不介意，只是覺得無奈又好笑）。  
  
　　Jozu的電話蟲不知如何辦到的，上任三天後在自己的殼上貼滿了岩石的結晶，活像顆小型迪斯可球，經過多年的改造，現在已經升級到碎鑽的等級，飼養員還得警告新來的船員不要想把水鑽拔下來，要重新黏上去很麻煩，也不要覺得它的殼特別硬就拿去當球丟，會出蟲命。  
  
　　老爹的電話蟲特別大隻，幾乎是一顆海軍砲彈的大小，並且長著月牙行的鬍子，他們一度懷疑是空島特有種，誰叫那尺寸太不合理，老爹的電話蟲還有一個額外功能，飼養員們表示蟲史至今大概就它能準確的預測出地震，只要看他朝哪樂呵呵的發出豪爽的笑聲就知道了。  
  
　　然而上述電話蟲都不是最困難飼養的，Moby Dick號的資訊室有一個人的電話蟲陣亡率特別高，高到Haruta花了將近半年的時間才讓最後一隻存活下來的電話蟲一路生存至今。  
  
　　但這真的不是Ace的錯，誰知道電話蟲能模仿燒燒果實的能力把自己弄成考蝸牛，甚至敬業到把身上珍貴的水分都蒸發殆盡呢。  
  
  
  
  
　　  
  
　　●草帽一行人與紅心海賊船的場合  
  
  
　　不知何故，如果是Usopp長著長鼻子的電話蟲傳來消息，所有人都會下意識的認為它在說謊，做為一隻敬業的電話蟲，長鼻子只能淚眼婆娑委屈又氣惱的向Chopper抗議他說的是真的，那真的是謊話。  
  
　　Brook與Franky的電話蟲理論上生存難度上又比Ace的還要更高一些，畢竟一個全身上下只剩白骨，一個還是半機器人，機智的Usopp花了一個下午的時間把Brook手上那只小生物塗成跟他一樣的骷顱色，成功解決這個問題，這幫電話蟲看似好養但各個自尊心都比天高，要是不能完美的呈現飼主的樣子可是會被其他蝸牛笑的，至於Franky的更簡單，給它造個小將軍號就解決了，但問題是小將軍號體積太大根本失去電話蟲隨身攜帶的意義，故Franky的電話蟲通常都與Robin的共用。  
  
　　Luffy的電話蟲一直試圖把Law的電話蟲生吞下肚，後者頂著一張厭世臉難得表現出電話蟲的惱火，顯然草帽蟲的口水已經讓有潔癖的外科醫生蟲瀕臨崩潰邊緣，Sanji表示這種吃貨的愛簡直單純到他這廚師都被深深的感動，這下他的電話蟲終於能擺脫被Luffy的電話蟲黏殼的噪音騷擾了。  
  
　　現在他的電話蟲可以悠哉的咬著香菸造型的糖果條，去跟Zoro的翠綠瞌睡蟲懟天懟地，蝸牛打架看過沒？他們一天能打重對方兩次就很了不起了。  
  
　　Zoro的電話蟲是全船殺傷性最高的，這全都要怪罪於Franky跟Usopp的過度敬業，兩人閒著沒事看著翠綠的電話蟲覺得好玩，便動手替它做了三把迷你的小刀，這下好了，除了小將軍號蟲跟Sasnji的廚師蟲，沒有一隻電話蟲願意靠近他，就算揮舞速度不快，那依舊是小小的劍鋒畫過，Zoro沒說什麼但能從他得意的表情上看出來他很滿意，幾天後他找了Usopp問問能不能再給電話蟲搞個啞鈴之類的，被後者翻了個華麗的白眼。  
  
  
  
　　  
  
  
　　●其他人的場合  
  
　　如果說Marco的鳥蟲是長年睡眠不足過度勞累，Shanks的電話蟲就是醉生夢死的最佳代表，該霸氣的時候很霸氣，但其餘時間都在喝醉與宿醉間徘徊，氣得Benn的電話蟲沒事就把醉蟲往水桶裡面推想把它泡醒提振一下電話蟲的形象與自尊，這當然是經過大副本人允許的，反正都這麼多年了也泡不死他。


	6. 特餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：索香＆羅路羅

特拉法爾加‧D‧瓦特爾‧羅，紅心海賊團的船長，用極其慘烈的方式理解到為什麼草帽當家的誰的飯都偷，就是不去偷索隆當家的，以及千陽號上搭載的人全都是神經病這一事實。  
  
  
　　不是說黑足當家的不好，事實上，他就沒看過哪艘海賊船如此奢侈，除了必要的三餐外還包含點心下午茶宵夜跟旅行便當，並且所有的料理都是根據船員喜好下去做的。  
  
  
　　吃著客製化套餐的海賊見過沒有？  
  
  
　　他恨麵包，對，超恨，死都不吃，塞到他嘴裡他都能發動ROOM把食物從食道裡弄出來順便麻痺自己味覺的恨。  
  
  
　　於是黑足當家的給他做了飯糰。  
  
  
　　並且在裡面塞了梅子，超酸的那種。  
  
  
　　兩脾氣暴躁的北海人頓時在廚房吵得不可開交（但羅還是把飯糰吞了下去，並且用筷子將草帽當家幾乎要伸到他嘴裡把飯糰挖出來的手釘在桌上）。  
  
  
　　下一餐黑足當家的不塞梅子了，他改包海獸肉──甜的海獸肉，天知道廚師怎有辦法把海獸肉醃成甜的，能把飯糰做成蛋糕也是種了不起的才能。  
  
  
　　身為同盟，他是不該失去一貫的冷靜，十分挑釁的問香吉士為什麼索隆當家的飯看起來很正常，並在劍士意味深長的「喔？」了一聲後把他還沒動筷的晚餐推到羅面前時賭氣的抄起筷子一口吃下。  
  
  
　　綠髮劍士悠哉喝著茶，露出邪惡至極的微笑：「兩年前我就跟卷卷眉說過了，有本事他在飯裡放毒藥刀片碎玻璃我都能吃給他看」  
  
  
　　「但白痴廚師就算是個好色的笨蛋也不會糟蹋食物，所以我對我今日的酥炸軟殼海獸肉佐香柚梅子醃蘿蔔特餐還算滿意。」  
  
  
　　羅黑著一張臉，把：「東西能吃就好，我對食物沒有太大要求」這句話連同差點噴出口的飯粒一起吞了回去。  
  
  
　　對天發誓，有生之年他要是再介入那兩人愚蠢的戰爭，或相信草帽一行人除了兩女人不能惹之外其他船員都能用正常邏輯溝通，他就答應草帽當家的求婚。


	7. 鐵與花火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Franky x Robin

　　無論經過多少瘋狂的戰爭，帶著多少傷，Nico Robin從來都是自行走回來的。  
  
　　堅定的到她該去的地方，回到夥伴身旁，她的家。  
  
　　烏黑的長髮略為凌亂，臉上掛著淡淡的微笑，你可以感受那份差異，她警戒的情緒會在瞬間消散，看著夥伴的表情總是帶著點寵溺，不過分熱切，也非全然的冷漠，用她一慣沉著的態度回應其他人的問題，聽著各路情報分析接下來的局勢，統整後讓船長去抉擇。  
  
　　小木屋裡，Cavendish的標誌白外套蓋在她的腳上，喝著手中的熱茶，一旦確定她在乎的都平安無礙，那外頭的喧囂與混亂便與考古學家無關。  
  
  
  
  
  
　　於是Franky以為這次也是一樣的。  
  
　　直到他看見女人背上慘不忍睹的撕裂傷。  
  
　　Franky很少會對什麼人記恨一輩子，而現在，Diamante可以光榮的排在Spandam後面。  
  
　　也許他該走回戰場，找到Diamante，在他的背上也用雷射光線刻點什麼上去。  
  
　　務必要慢，要 _狠_ 。  
  
　　線路因急遽升溫引發小小的短路，Franky搖了搖頭，將外殼蓋回臉上，蓋住底下的機械體。  
  
　　但那是沒用的，憤怒的花火早已炸裂殆盡，徒留一個倖存的國家，這個堅強的女人跟他一樣，都是參與反抗的一份子。  
  
　　她沒流淚，於是他也沒有哭的理由。  
  
　　巨大的機械手掌小心翼翼的扶住Robin的身體，鐵與慘白的皮膚交疊，觸碰的地方反覆回傳訊號，指引他釋放的力度與手指彎曲的範圍，一則訊息瘋狂的跳出來，無法忽略，它叫囂著懷中的軀體必定是火熱的，一直以來都是，考古學家順從的往他身上靠，自行移了個舒服的角度後閉上眼睛，胸膛緩緩的上下起伏。  
  
　　Franky繃著一張臉告誡自己，無論產生哪種熱度都是不合時宜的。  
  
　　現在，巨大，堅固的機械手臂裡，有著他這輩子碰過最柔軟的東西。  
  
　　呼吸的節奏一但亂掉，弄醒Robin是輕而易舉的事。  
  
　　她的疲累無須用言語形容，可Franky找不到屏蔽情緒的按鈕。  
  
　　Rebecca的天真與乾淨是他們這種人無法棄之不顧的死穴，他懂的。  
  
　　你總不能讓他對考古學家說，呦，正反面都可以，讓我把你的皮膚變的super硬吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
　　但是疤還是會在的。  
  
　　Franky覺得自己找到哭的藉口了。  
  
　　管其他人怎麼想，他現在就要來個招牌的淚眼婆娑。  
  
　　特別浮誇特別傻的那種。  
  
　　肩膀上開出一朵花，纖細的手只貼著改造人的臉頰，懷中的女人沒有抬頭，他看不到她的眼睛，視線所及之處，唯有紗布覆蓋停止滲血的後背。  
  
　　上船之前，Franky當了十幾年的流氓，而流氓一向缺乏說話的藝術，特別在調情這一塊，他能幹的比Zoro加Sanji除以Luffy還失敗。  
  
　　「硬嗎？」改造人說，考古學家沒有回話，Franky搔搔頭，忍不住問他：「要不老子很你弄一個？」  
  
  
  
  
  
　　Robin一直到很久很久以後才回答，她笑著說，「Franky，你真有趣。」  
  
　　Franky忍不住拉著女人開在他身上的手，用力的＂啵＂了下去。

 

 


	8. 偷閒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：索香

起先他以為是海草，試著撥開幾次後發現不是，海草不會那麼纏人，不會靈動的勾住他的手指，不會沿著手腕一路向上，將他攬進懷抱，不會帶著熱度，在冰冷的浪潮中靜靜加溫。  
最重要的是，滑膩的海草沒有嘴唇，無法貼著皮膚給予若有似無的輕吻。  
  
事實上水是清澈的，太乾淨，混濁的是深藍中踢躂的雙足，揚起一陣又一陣的細沙遮掩在鬆散的襯衫衣襬與敞開褲襠內肆虐的手，海水止不了渴，吸入肺裡的菸也無法安撫他逐漸失控的心跳。  
  
蔚藍的眼珠子染上海的顏色，染上天空的顏色，就是拒絕染上羞怯的迷茫。  
唯有沾濕的金髮從太陽身上成功竊取走一部份的燦爛與色澤，哪怕在最漆黑的夜晚也不會失去這顯眼的道標。  
  
嘆息並非迎合的鼓舞，制住揉捏的手不怎麼認真抗拒，操控得宜的話，暗示可以產生無數種錯覺，停在實行每一個步驟前的岔路口。  
  
他發現不知不覺間，同伴尖叫吵鬧的聲音已離他們有些距離，雲朵消失在海的另一頭，沉下去，整個視野拉成一條虛幻的線，介於可及與不可及之間。  
  
這次是真的了，當索隆的手拉著他，朝更遠的地方游去，香吉士甚至懶得開口阻止。  
  
他把欲言又止的文字留在海水之上，呼吸同步，在一次浪花襲來時雙雙墜入水中，肆意接吻，氧氣爭先恐後地從肺部逃離，上升時形成一片不規則的幕簾，倔強的卡在兩人之間，類似微醺的滋味，所有的聲音都帶點顏色與姿態，奇異而跳頻，舌尖與舌尖相碰的節奏無疑是過於熱情的，腳尖觸地時天空已離的太遠。  
  
香吉士睜開眼睛，一把推開索隆，雙腳奮力一蹬衝破那道水光，如同飛魚，嬉鬧聲與空氣同時抓住他。  
  
他沒回頭看那顆還泡在水裡的墨綠色無趣腦袋，不著痕跡的翻著白眼，朝岸邊游去。  
  
不遠處，魯夫套著游泳圈，熱情的張開雙手，開心地大喊「香吉士！！肉！！！」


	9. 酒鬼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！假設Sanji是個酒鬼，Zoro則否

他們船上的廚子是個酒精中毒症患者。  
  
不做菜，不戰鬥，不調戲女船員的時候就是掛在哪個角落拎著酒瓶看著大海啜飲，一條路走的跟飄的沒兩樣，Zoro看不慣對方隨時隨地都一副要摔倒的姿態，好好一身黑色的西裝被他穿的像小混混，襯衫不塞進褲子裡，酒瓶掛在腰間甩動，下垂的眼角徒增幾分慵懶，身體軟的跟女人似的。  
  
  
如果哪天Sanji因為醉酒跌到海裡去，Zoro絕對不會救他，絕對。  
  
八成還會裝作不知情的樣子，叫船長節哀完趕緊找個新的廚子上來，最好乖一點，不菸不酒不好女色最好還是個耐打的戰鬥狂。  
  
可惜Zoro的野望從未實現，未來大概也不可能實現，哪怕他們的廚子是這般德性，他的平衡感仍舊是全船最好的，Sanji能在極細的鋼索上來回走動，跳躍，奔跑甚至翻滾，左手痞氣的插在口袋裡，右手提著酒瓶，金髮迎風搖曳，酒味一傳千里。  
  
  
Zoro雙手抱胸，瞪著那個正在鋼索上表演特技調戲良家婦女的金髮男人，他有著比背景的天空還要湛藍的瞳孔，精瘦的身材，修長有力的腿，與一張還算能看的臉蛋，如果不是他輕浮的惰性深入骨髓，劍士勉強能承認Sanji還算個不錯的夥伴。  
  
  
只要Sanji別總是故意摔在他身上就行。  
  
騎在他腰腹上，襯衫大開，皮帶解到一半還被烈酒淋了滿身的那種摔法。  
  
  
  
Zoro舔了下舌尖，收緊箝制住廚子的雙手，粗暴的摩擦他貼在他身上的跨部，從Sanji濕溽的貼身長褲裡擠壓出更多酒水。  
  
  
  
好吧，也許學會喝酒是個不錯的選擇，誰知道呢？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
「白癡廚子，教我怎麼釀酒吧」  
  
「混、混帳……酒不是…這種釀法……啊、！」  
  
  
一個重複壓榨與熟成的究極釀法（。  
  


 

 

 


	10. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：青稚X羅賓
> 
> ●access  
> the method or possibility of getting near to a place or person  
> 通道；途徑；（接近某地或某人的）機會（或方法）；（使用某物的）權利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！背單字  
> ！規則：打開劍橋字典最先看到的單字  
> ！萌啥寫啥，段子，海底撈（？

 

 

 

冰本身並不能相融，只能被吞噬，凝結成一塊，一片，然後是如海般廣闊的冰原。

如果他願意的話，將周遭溫度降到-273℃也不是件難事。

將濺起的水花凍結，將吐出的氣息凝固，將舌尖乃至下腹之間的距離鍍上一層寒氣。

順著指尖遊走，覆蓋在肌膚上，據說是不亞於火燒般的疼痛。

他感覺不到。

也許這就是為什麼那個女人會如此憎恨他的原因，一個連接吻都恥於給予的男人。

她冷冷地告訴他，謀殺這種事情，起了頭之後，罪惡感都是說給旁人聽的。

 

 

「我有我的立場，你們這樣，我很難辦事。」他試著講道理，隱含的責怪恰到好處。

至少這一次他記得選在溫泉附近動手，圍在他與女人身旁的是七尊完好無損的冰雕，以及一頭即使嚇的半死仍想衝上來的馴鹿。

火辣的巴掌甩在臉上，青稚得費勁的克制自己別化成一尊冰雕，更大的可能性是他從臉頰開始碎裂，連赤犬都凹不下去的脊椎骨左右晃盪，順著力道緩緩崩塌，最終貼在地上，以一種極其卑微的姿態仰望墨綠色的眼眸。

 

 

就在那時他看到了，以往總是塞滿水氣的美麗眼睛只剩下憤怒，以及開在肉體上無數次將他碎屍萬段的荊棘之花。

 

 

在追女人的愚蠢手法上，妮可‧羅賓大概永遠也不會欣賞他病態的遷就。

這種讓惡魔輕而易舉傷害他的溫柔。

 

 

 


	11. Attribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：索香
> 
> ●attribute  
> a quality or characteristic that someone or something has  
> 特性；特質；屬性

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！背單字  
> ！規則：打開劍橋字典最先看到的單字  
> ！萌啥寫啥，段子，海底撈（？

 

 

 

那是魯夫當天第四次把羅的手連同他拿在手上的點心一起吞下去的時候，死亡外科醫生帶著七分惱怒三分淡定用能力將戴草帽的船長塞進獅子頭嘴裡，在小馴鹿驚天的尖叫聲中忍住了開炮的慾望，隨口問了句千陽號上還有誰有隱疾？除了暴食、貪財、戀物癖跟選擇性恐慌外。

 

嘴閒不下來的傢伙有兩個，船工嘴咬釘子敲敲打打維修船隻，漫不經心的指向廚房。

 

很有趣的生存方式，考古學家補充，相愛的品質就跟他們對船長的忠誠一樣，暴力中帶著嚴厲。

 

什麼神經病式見解？羅皺著眉頭不說話，喬巴沒有跟上大人們的節奏，似懂非懂睜著水汪汪的鹿眼扯著男人的褲子提出讓航海士嗆到飲料的專有名詞──是在說索隆跟香吉士有自我挫敗人格障礙嗎？

 

光是看到羅賓臉上太過愉快的笑容就知道那不是什麼健康的事情，沒人好心地想把燙手山竽接過去，羅的眼角憤恨的掃過甲板上的一桿人等，各個都用看戲的心態與恥於與未成年孩童解釋性教育的微妙尷尬專注於自己的事情中。

 

要這麼說也對，死亡外科醫生冷漠的回答，我一直都覺得他們在挑戰內疚、壓抑與否定性反應的外在屈辱上有著凌駕全偉大航道的高水準，如此完美的演繹不愧是草帽當家的船員才能辦到的壯舉，多尼當家的你可要好好研究。

 

娜美繃著臉朝他扔了顆橘子。

 

全船的良知掛在戀物癖身上，從船尾晃回來的音樂家呦呵呵呵呵的加入討論──不如說那兩人是唾棄著所有遺憾的可能性，不得不用最極端的方式激勵對方，對他們來說，哪怕只落後對方半步，都是對彼此的侮辱也說不定。

 

總而言之，就是一對熱戀中的笨蛋啦。

 

 

 

 

 

「意思是如果我在香吉士的頭髮上聞到索隆的味道可以不用再擔心這是不是雄性生物爭取領地時相互示威的結果，而是人類的感情交流摟？混蛋！害我白擔心一場，都不知道要怎麼跟魯夫說呢！」

 

**「「喬巴───────────！！！！！！」」**


	12. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無CP，ASL中心
> 
> ●content  
> pleased with your situation and not hoping for change or improvement  
> 滿意的；滿足的；知足的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！背單字  
> ！規則：打開劍橋字典最先看到的單字  
> ！萌啥寫啥，段子，海底撈（？？？

 

 

 

謊言不能填補傷痛。

 

所以薩波不會說謊，不能否認記憶回流的時刻，他一度迷失在將理智啃食殆盡的絕望中，哀弔逝去的兄弟。

疑問與指責排山倒海而來，在腦中迴盪，在眾人的眼裡覆誦，在世界的歷史中復刻了一張又一張無從辯解的嘴臉。

他猜想這種痛苦永遠也得不到滿足的一天。

曾經，薩波自認自己不是個會沉迷於過去而不願昂首向前的人，失憶與否皆然，但他花了太長的時間才發現自由本身並無邊界可言，到頭來他也是遵循自己的意志屈從於框架之下。

手掌收著力道，趕在水管彎曲毀損前放鬆。

自由是放棄的美妙形式；權力是畏懼的美妙形式；意志是無知的美妙形式；火焰是衰退的美妙形式。

他在腦中默念，一遍又一遍。

_火焰。_

 

艾斯，艾斯──擁有這片海上最優雅與暴力的惡魔果實能力之一，薩波敬佩著他，黑暗在他身上茁壯，但少年是如此堅強，掙扎著找到他應得的歸處，讓他們的小小樹屋在無數艘船上擴建，枝枒堅忍纏繞，如同他們製作的小小橋梁，最終連成最壯闊的風景，一個可以容納所有至善與極惡的世道。

 

 

_「我不理解他──我不能──我不可能說我知道在那個時候，跪在行刑台上，他是什麼心情──我根本不可能知道。」_

_「應該說，我自以為我懂，但這是不可能的，不是嗎？」他問，「我甚至──我甚至連他怎麼被抓，為什麼會被抓，被抓的理由，都是後來看報紙才知道。」_

_克爾拉試著想安撫薩波，伸出去的手卻在半空停住，少年掛著疲憊的笑容，不斷顫抖，他們都曾勉強自己笑過，「……你們沒有人敢提醒我，在收到戰爭即將開打的訊號後，跟龍先生一起分析局勢的人是誰。」_

_「我看過他的照片嗎？沒有，我關注的是龍先生給的任務，是我們的線人，是我們的目標，我們的志向。」_

_「你說我怎麼有資格理解？」_

謊言不能填補傷痛。

 

薩波咬緊牙根，沒在倖存的么弟面前提出那個讓他夜不成眠的問題。

他不能問。

那是看輕魯夫也是在糟蹋艾斯。

么弟嚎著一張橡膠臉，幾乎哭花半座城，他猜不出來艾斯這幾年過的怎麼樣，可笑的是他看著魯夫，彷彿看的不是惡名昭彰的草帽當家，不是賞金高掛的最惡世代，不是正在策畫把德雷斯羅薩鬧翻的惡徒，他看著魯夫就像回到風車鎮，回到在荒山野嶺中努力奔跑想跟上哥哥們步伐的愛哭鬼。

他荒謬的覺得么弟依舊只有十歲不到，歲月的斷點強迫記憶產生錯覺，好掩蓋空白與空白間的巨大空洞。

只有這個時候他才獲得最微小的滿足，畢竟他記得艾斯責罵魯夫的每一種方式。

 

 

做個成熟理智的大哥，否則弱小的么弟能依靠誰？

於是千言萬語濃縮到嘴邊，只剩下一句── _謝謝你還活著。_

 

 

就這樣吧。

薩波沉默的感受身體改變的瞬間，沐浴在火焰之中。

對海賊而言，一生的滿足意味著死亡，他們是飢渴的生物。

_謝謝你還活著。_

何其沉重的枷鎖，他甘之如飴。

倘若自由的旗幟真如燃燒的熊熊大火一般沉重，就讓他將阻擋在么弟前方的障礙都燒個徹底。

唯有如此，薩波才能感受到內心的平靜。

_只要你還活著。_

 

 


End file.
